


Don't Make Me Say It

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5-and-1, F/M, M/M, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day isn't always that great, but sometimes, it is.  Five times Valentine's Day was terrible, and one time it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatstippytop.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatstippytop.tumblr.com).



_5 – Ray_

Ray’s been dating Claire for all of one week when things go south.

“What do you mean no?” she asks, staring at him in anguish.  The box with a golden ring slipped from her hand to the table.  “We’ve been together all week!  I-I thought we were getting along well!”

“We are – were, Claire,” he tries to explain.  “But it’s been a _week_ , I’m not going to marry someone I’ve only spent a week with!”

“Not- Ray, I like you!  Like-like you, and I don’t say that to just anyone!”  Ray leans back a little as Claire leans forward.  “Don’t you like me?  Why would you ask me out if you didn’t like me?  I proposed to you on Valentine’s Day, of all days!”

“I like you, Claire, but I don’t _know_ you!”

“That doesn’t matter!  We’d have the rest of our lives to get to know each other!”  She gasps, and her hands come up to cover her mouth.  “Is there someone else?  I, you didn’t tell me that!”

He doesn’t even get a word out in protest before she’s pushing the ring into her purse and leaning over to kiss his cheek.  “Don’t worry, I’ll help you get whoever it is.  I’ll call you tonight!”  She tosses a twenty on the table as she walks from the restaurant.

“I…what?” he asked, watching her walk past the window.

_4 – Michael_

He doesn’t know why he hasn’t seen his girlfriend all day, and it’s really starting to piss him off.

“We don’t really run in the same circles, Michael,” Lindsay, his best friend since he was the ‘new kid’ from Jersey five years ago, says apologetically when he asks.  “I saw her this morning, but I haven’t seen her at all otherwise.”

He finally runs into her in the halls on the way to his last class.  It’s with a desperate thought that _shit the flowers are shoved in his locker why the hell didn’t he grab them_ when he notices her bloodshot eyes.

“You’re a fucking asshole, Michael Jones!” she spits at him.  He tries to ask what’s wrong, but gets cut off.

“First of all – _first of all_ – you haven’t remembered that it’s Valentine’s Day at _all_ , and then you have the gall to cheat on me with that, that, _red-headed bitch you call your friend!_   I’m your _girlfriend_ , why aren’t you with me on a day of, of, of love!”

She slaps him, not all that hard, and storms away, leaving Michael gaping after her.  He tries to call out to her, to tell her to come back so he can talk, but she’s gone inside two seconds.

He at least manages to wait until he’s home, with only Lindsay for company, before breaking into a rage.

Worst Valentine’s Day ever, including that time he lost a bet and had to pretend to be Lindsay’s boyfriend back in freshman year, just to make the asshole who dumped her again three weeks later jealous.

–

_3 – Gavin_

He can almost ignore that his boyfriend isn’t yelling out a name until he is.

“Did you just bloody call me Anna?” he asked, sitting up and staring at Dean.

“I…no?” Dean tried.  “C’mon, babe, where are you going?”

“I’m not going to give head to someone who doesn’t even remember my name in bed!”  Gavin ignored the hurried shushing from Dean.  “I don’t bloody care that your mum’s in the house!”

“Well, you should!  She talks to your mum too, you know!”  Dean scrambled from the bed after Gavin, grabbing for his discarded boxers as Gavin yanked his pants up.  “Gav – Gav, love, where are you going?”

“Where do you think?!” Gavin all but screeched, rounding on Dean with his shirt in his hands.  “Home!”

“Why?!”

“Are we really going to go through this again?” Gavin asked, nearly ripping his shirt in his anger.  “I’m not going to keep giving you a bloody blowjob when you’ve already messed it all up!”

“Gavin, wait!”  Gavin stormed from Dean’s room, avoiding the grabbing hand, and stalked into the kitchen.

“Gavin?  What’s wrong, honey?”  Dean’s mother, Diane Wood, was in the kitchen, standing over a pot on the stove.

“It’s nothing, Mum,” Dean said before Gavin could say anything.  “Just a little misunderstanding.  We’ll sort it out.”

“It’s already sorted,” Gavin snorted.  “I’m going home and that’s it.”

Mrs. Wood put her hands on her hips.  “Obviously this isn’t sorted if you’re still disagreeing,” she said.  “Dean John Wood, don’t you dare think I don’t know what you’ve gotten up to in that room of yours.  Gavin, what happened?”

Dean looked stricken, and Gavin took particular glee in saying, “I finally agreed to go the next step with him, since it’s Valentine’s and all, and he bloody well yelled out Anna.  Not only is that not anywhere CLOSE to my name, it’s not even the right gender!”

“Anna?”  Mrs. Wood frowned for a moment, and Dean’s face grew panicked.  “Wasn’t that Jeremy’s ex-girlfriend?  The one he said cheated on him after he proposed?”

“I should let you two talk about this,” Gavin said, watching as Mrs. Wood connected the dots.  “I’ll tell Mum not to call you until tomorrow…”

“Gavin, wait!”  Gavin darted from the house, Dean hot on his heels.  He got out to the street before Dean grabbed his arm, twisting.  Gavin gasped as a flash of pain started in his shoulder and spread down his arm.

“Get away from him!”  Dan’s voice was familiar, unexpected, and extremely welcome.  Gavin fell to the ground as Dan dragged Dean off him, sending him stumbling back into his yard.  Mrs. Wood, who had run outside as well, grabbed him to keep him there.

“B, are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine, B,” Gavin said, gently rolling his arm out.  “What’re you doing here, though?”

“I live two houses down, you nutter,” he said, pulling Gavin from the ground.  “C’mon, then, I’ll help you home.”

“B?”

“Yeah?”

“Can this be the official worst Valentine’s Day?”

Dan grinned.  “I think so, B.”

_2 – Ryan_

Ryan stared at his watch in dismay.  Three hours past their agreed meet time.  Three texts hadn’t been responded to, or even looked at.

At least it wasn’t the clichéd Valentine’s dinner.  They were supposed to see a movie, so at least he could hang out in his car and not get a loitering fee while he waited.

He sighed, leaned back, and closed his eyes.  He opened them again, started his car, and went home.

He didn’t hear anything until the next morning, where he received the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ text.  Not even a phone call.

Ryan had never had a worse Valentine’s day.

_1 – Geoff_

The giant bed was cold and lonely.

Geoff sighed, rolling over yet again.  It was the fourth night without any of his boys there; Ray, Ryan, and Michael had all gone to visit their parents, Gavin was at a con (Geoff had forgotten the name, he just knew it wasn’t _here_ ), and Jack went to Australia to an impromptu con that Caiti had asked him to come help out at.

All in all, it was a cold and lonely bed that Geoff was subjected to.

He looked over at the alarm clock, glaring at it.  11:59 PM.  As cliché as it was to see that as the time, that was really how Geoff felt.

At the cusp of something, feeling like he was just about to teeter off the edge but retaining just a little balance to keep himself up.

As soon as the clock ticked over to midnight, however, he rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes with a tattooed arm.

“Happy fucking Valentine’s Day,” he muttered to himself.  It was going to be a long, lonely day at work tomorrow.

_+1 – Jack (and the rest of the gang)_

Jack woke up to the smell of pancakes.

He blearily pushed himself up, looking around the large shared bed.  Ryan and Geoff lay to his right, snuggling Ray between them.  All three were still asleep.  On the other side, however, the bed was only faintly warm, and Gavin and Michael were gone.

He crawled out and padded down the hall to the kitchen, hoping it wasn’t a disaster zone.

It…wasn’t bad.  The flour mess was at least contained to one counter area and Michael’s hair, and batter only splattered the stovetop and Gavin’s nose.  The Brit was holding the spatula above his head.

“No, Michael, you have to wait!” he whisper-yelled, and the redhead frowned.

“Why?  I just want to flip it,” he whined, curling his arms around Gavin’s chest.  Jack grinned as Gavin returned the hug, and Michael smirked with the spatula now in his grasp.

“It’s not ready yet, though, it won’t be cooked!” Gavin hissed, yanking the spatula back.

“Fine.”  Michael reached over to the batter on the edge of the stove and swiped it across Gavin’s lips.  “You’ve got a little something,” he murmured.  Gavin obligingly leaned down a bit to let Michael give him a kiss.  While doing so, he once again grabbed the spatula.

“Success!” he crowed, and Jack snorted.  The two in the kitchen whipped around, panic and guilt on their faces.

“What are you two up to?” he asked, walking into the kitchen.

“I…it’s Valentine’s Day, and we’re making pancakes for you guys,” Gavin said, sounding faintly guilty.  He took the spatula from Michael again and flipped said pancakes over.

“They’re cinnamon,” Michael offered.

“You guys didn’t have to do this,” Jack said, giving Michael a kiss.  He leaned over and kissed Gavin’s neck, as the latter was too busy making sure the pancakes didn’t burn.

“We wanted to, though,” Gavin said, turning to him and looking at him guiltily.  “Sorry we woke you.”

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled gently, rubbing his chin on Gavin’s neck and ignoring the lad’s protests.  “I’ll help you carry them to the bedroom.”

“Best Valentine’s Day ever, coming right up!” Michael crowed quietly.

“And I get to spend it with all of you,” Jack agreed, swiping pancake batter onto Michael’s nose just so he could kiss it off.


End file.
